Episode 0-Before the beginning
by koma180
Summary: GSR/二人の関係が始まる前の、プロローグ的な何か。サラ、グリッソム、それぞれのモノローグ。/Their feelings before their relationship. Sara's and Grissom's POV.
1. side:S

Episode 0/Before the beginning

* * *

summary :GSR / 二人の関係が始まる前の、プロローグ的な何か。サラ、グリッソム、それぞれのモノローグ。/ Their feelings before their relationship. Sara's and Grissom's POV.

Spoilers : S5#13(人形の牢獄/Nesting Dolls), S13#15(孤独な誕生日/Forget Me Not)

AN: (2017/03/23)公開当初より、両親の事件時のサラの年齢を 1 つ下げました。年齢はサラが検索しようとした裁判の日付から逆算したのですが、十三歳間近の女の子としては幼く書いてしまったので、裁判まで時間がかかったという設定で苦肉の策です。/ Reposted. I changed Sara's age at her mother killed her father.

* * *

Chapter 1 side:S

12歳になる少し前だった。  
ある夜中、言い争う声で目が覚めた。  
両親の争う声だ。罵りあい、叫び、怒鳴り、金切り声を上げる喧嘩は、彼女にとって決して珍しい音ではなかった。  
まただ。  
寝返りを打ち、毛布を引き上げた。頭からかぶって、早くこれが終わりますように、と固く目をつぶる。  
鈍く物が当たる音が何度か繰り返され、ドサリと倒れる音がする。涙ながらの叫び声がやがて小さくなりうめき声に変わった。  
程なくして、台所の棚の扉を荒々しく開け閉めする音がし、瓶とガラスがカチャカチャとぶつかる音がし始める。  
居間で何が起きたのか、そして今、母が台所で何をしているのか、分かっていた。  
口論、喧嘩、そして父に殴られた母が、浴びるように酒を飲む。  
いつから、なんて覚えていない。  
きっと、物心ついたときから、そうだった。  
それが、当たり前の毎日だった。夜だけでなく、朝でも昼でも、それは起こった。  
当たり前の光景だった。だから、またか、と思っただけだった。  
夜中だと、そのあとなかなか眠れなくなるから、いやだな、と思っただけだった。  
そんな、「普通の夜」、そのはずだった。

台所でブツブツ言う母の声がまだ続いていた。  
寝返りを何度か打って、眠れないので、起きてトイレへ向かった。  
戻るとき、台所を覗いたら、母がいなかった。アルコールの臭いだけが、残っていた。もう寝たのかな、あまりお酒を飲まなかったのなら、明日の朝ちゃんと起きてくれるかもしれない。  
そんなふうに思ったとき、突然、母の奇声が聞こえた。  
いつも聞く悲鳴とは違う、と思った瞬間、今度は低い悲鳴が聞こえた。母の悲鳴じゃない。あれは、男性の声じゃないだろうか。  
聞こえてきたのは両親の寝室からだ、となんとなく思い、そのまま廊下を進んだ。  
母の奇声が何度も続いた。男性･･･父と思われる悲鳴は、最初に2回、聞こえただけだった。  
3回、4回・・・母の奇声の回数を、歩きながら数えていた。  
寝室の扉は開いていた。  
「ママ？」  
入り口に立った彼女の顔に、何かのしずくが飛んできた。  
彼女の目は、母が何かを振り上げ、ベッドに眠る父に向かって振り下ろすのを見届けた。  
5回、6回。  
母が腕を振り上げるたび、手の先から飛び散った液体が、彼女の顔にかかった。  
お気に入りのネグリジェを汚した。  
母が腕を振り下ろすたび、父の体がマットレスに沈み、そして跳ね上がった。  
その度に、父の胸から血しぶきが噴き上がり、壁に飛び散った。  
窓から月明かりが入っていた。  
母の振り上げた腕の先で、包丁が鈍く光った。  
・・・7回。  
母はもう腕を振り上げなかった。だらりと垂らした右手の先に、赤く濡れた包丁があった。母の手も腕も顔も髪も、真っ赤だった。  
血の臭いが充満する。  
ベッドの上の父と、シーツと、そしてベッドの側の壁も。  
すべてが、赤かった。  
母が泣いていた。泣きながら、彼女に気づいた。母の右目は大きく腫れ上がっていたが、それは見慣れた光景だった。ただ、そこにかかっている血が母の物なのか、それともこの惨劇の返り血なのかは、分からなかった。  
母は彼女に向かって手を延べようとして、首を振ってその場に泣き崩れた。  
「ごめんなさい、・・・サラ・・・こうするしか、これしか、なかったのよ・・・」  
母が何を謝っているのか、彼女はすぐには分からなかった。  
いや、今でも分からない。  
彼女から父親を奪ったことに対してだったのか、それとも。

どれくらいの時間、そこに立っていたのか分からない。  
誰が通報したのかも、分からない。  
彼女はしていないはずだ。母だろうか？母が、父を刺す前に、自ら通報していたかもしれない。  
もしくは、近所の人だろうか。しかしこの家での言い争いなど、日常茶飯事だった。いつも通報などしない近隣住民が、この日に限って、通報したのだろうか。  
とにかく、気づいたとき、周囲には警官がいた。  
母が泣きわめきながら、警官に抱えられて連れ出されようとしていた。  
別の警官は、父の体を調べていた。父の胸からは、もう血が噴き上がっていなかった。  
窓際で、若い警官が突然吐いた。  
彼女は思わず、深呼吸をした。  
血の、鉄の臭いが、一気に鼻腔を刺激した。  
・・・父の、血の、臭い。彼女が嗅いだ、最期の父親の臭い。  
何かが胸に渦巻いたが、それをどうしたらいいか分からなくて、彼女は浅い呼吸を繰り返した。  
「君は、サラだね？」  
男性に聞かれ、彼女は彼を見た。確か刑事と名乗った。瞬きを繰り返してから、ゆっくり頷いた。  
「この家の子だね？」  
こくり。  
「年はいくつかな？」  
彼女は答えようとして、口を開いたが、喉から言葉が出なかった。どうしよう、答えられない。焦った。  
刑事を見上げると、彼は大丈夫、というように頷いて言った。  
「11歳、かな？」  
ほっとして、頷く。  
「ベッドの上にいるのは、君の・・・お父さんかな？」  
刑事は少し困ったような顔をした。今思えば、あれは困っていたと言うより、申し訳ない、聞くのがいたたまれないという顔だったのだろう。  
彼女は父を見た。  
ベッドの上で、真っ赤に染まり、動かない父。  
いつも母を殴り、時には彼女も叩いた。  
叩かれるのは、もちろん、好きではなかったが、昔、大好きな絵本を何度も読んでくれた父は・・・好きだった。  
刑事に目を戻し、彼女は再び、頷いた。  
「お母さんとお父さんは、よく喧嘩をしていた？」  
こくんと頷く。  
「お父さんは、良くお母さんを殴っていた？」  
なぜそんなことを聞くのだろう。それが当たり前だった彼女はそう思ったのを覚えている。  
頷く彼女を見て、刑事は小さくため息をついたが、おそらく彼女のきょとんとした様子に事情を察したのだろう。  
「お父さんを、刺したのは・・・」  
言いかけて、刑事はまた、困ったような顔をした。  
そして、頭を一つ振ると、もう一度彼女を見て、質問を変えた。  
「何を見たか、話せるかい？」  
彼女は彼を見上げ、口を開いたが、やはり声を出せなかった。  
浅く速い呼吸が止まらなくなる。  
刑事が誰かを呼んだ。  
その誰かに抱きかかえられるようにして、彼女は家の外に連れ出された。  
家の前には、パトカーが何台も止まっていた。ランプが幾つも回って、夜の闇に集まった野次馬たちを定期的に照らし出した。  
彼女が家から出てくると、彼らが一斉に彼女を見た。彼女を見て、互いにヒソヒソと何かを会話しあった。  
驚きと、哀れみと。眉をひそめながら、彼女を指さす女性もいた。  
見知った顔の隣人が、何人もいた。  
彼らの視線を受けながら、彼女は救急車の後ろに座らされた。  
「サラね？」  
中年の女性が話しかけてきた。警官ではないように見えた。  
彼女は、ソーシャルワーカーだと名乗った。  
彼女の顔は良く覚えている。彼女の大きな手も、覚えている。  
覚えているのに、名前を思い出せない。  
「まず、あなたを病院へ連れて行くわね？」  
彼女は首を大きく横に振った。  
私は怪我をしてない、そう伝えたかったのだが、胸は浅く速い呼吸を繰り返すばかりで、言葉が出てこなかった。  
女性はしゃがみ、彼女と視線を合わせた。  
ブラウンの瞳がそっとのぞき込んできた。右手を伸ばし、彼女の肩にそっと置いた。  
「ここは落ち着かないでしょ？病院でゆっくりしたら、少し、おはなししましょ？」  
ああ、そうか。私が声が出ないから。  
彼女はゆっくり頷いた。  
先ほどの刑事がやってきて、女性と話し始めた。  
足をぶらぶらさせながら、正面に止まっているパトカーのランプが回るのを、彼女はまた、数えていた。  
1回、2回、3回・・・  
4回目をカウントする直前、そのパトカーから、誰かが駆け下りてきた。  
「サラ！」  
母だった。髪を振り乱し、駆け寄ろうとする母の両手は、後ろ手に不自然に組まれていた。  
車のライトに照らされて、それが銀色に光った。手錠だ。  
周囲の警官が、母を取り押さえようと駆け寄った。  
ソーシャルワーカーの女性が、彼女を守るように正面に立ちはだかった。  
「サラ！あたしの子よ！・・・サラ！」  
母はよろけ、転び、その上に警官達が群がった。  
取り押さえられた母が、引き立てられていく。  
「サラ！」  
母の悲鳴が聞こえる。  
その瞬間、彼女は救急車から飛び降りた。女性の手をはねのけ、母に向かって走り出した。  
「ママ！」  
母が振り返る。  
「ママ！ママ！」  
彼女もまた、警官達によって取り押さえられた。  
なぜ、なぜ、自分の母親の元へ行ってはいけないの。  
ソーシャルワーカーの女性が彼女を抱き止めた。  
彼女は暴れた。  
母親がなぜ連れて行かれるのか、分かっていた。自分が一緒に行けないのも、もちろん分かっていた。  
なのに、彼女はその時、母から離れたくなかった。

「ママ！！」

一人になる。  
独りに、なってしまう。

彼女の・・・子供にとって、すべてだった世界が、崩壊する。

「ママーッ！！」

母がパトカーに押し込まれる。  
パトカーが発進し、野次馬達が開けた道を通って去って行く。

「ママーッ！！」

彼女は絶叫したが、そのとき、まだ、涙はなかった。

ソーシャルワーカーの女性が彼女を抱きしめた。背中を何度も、撫でてくれた。  
また、浅く速い呼吸が始まっていた。  
「病院へ行きましょう。私も一緒に行くわ。ね？」  
のぞき込む女性の目を見返し、彼女は頷いた。  
そして、女性の手に腕を伸ばし、握りしめた。  
ぎゅっと。ぎゅっと、強く。

病院で覚えていることは、服を脱がされ、体を検査され、そして何を見たか、聞かれたことだ。  
彼女は病院で一言だけ、言葉を発した。  
「ママが、パパを刺した」  
彼女はまだ、泣かなかった。

救急車の中でも、病院に着いても、病院から施設に連れて行かれる間も、女性の手を握りしめていた。  
施設で女性と別れるときも、彼女がなかなか女性の手を離さないので、周りの大人達を困らせた。  
「また来るから」  
と、その女性は言ったが、その女性と、あの夜、手を離すことが、彼女にとっては大きな問題だった。  
彼女にとって、しあわせな子供時代が、常識的にはそうではなくても、少なくとも彼女はそう信じていた、幸せな子供の世界が、女性の手を離すことで、終わりを告げることを、彼女は理解していた。  
終わってしまう。彼女と彼女の家族との人生が、ここで終わってしまう。  
子供で、いられなくなる。  
だから、女性の手を離したくなかった。  
女性にしがみついて、離すまいとした。  
必死ですがりついたが、大人達に諭され、半ば強引に引き離された。その時、ちょっとだけ目が潤んだが、それだけだった。  
「明日、おうちから何か持ってきてあげるわ。なにがいる？」  
宥めるように女性に尋ねられ、少し思案して、彼女は答えた。  
「・・・教科書」  
なぜだか彼女は、明日の学校のことを考えていた。

翌朝起きたときは、とても不思議な気分だった。  
そもそも、あれからどうやって寝たのか分からなかったが、とりあえず、ベッドで寝たらしい。  
では、眠れたんだな、と思い、それを不思議に思いながら起き、見慣れないパジャマを着ていることに戸惑いながら、ベッドから出た。着替えがどこにあるか分からないので、そのまま部屋を出た。  
賑やかな声がしている。  
そちらへ自然に向かうと、そこは食卓で、何人かの子供達が朝食を取っていた。  
「あら、おはよう、サラ」  
中年の女性がにこやかに声をかけてきた。  
木のボウルにシリアルを入れて、近くの子に渡している。  
子供達の年齢は様々だった。高校生くらいの子もいた。6歳くらいの子もいた。  
「お腹すいてるでしょ？これ食べなさい」  
女性に渡されたボウルを持って、彼女は空いていた席に座った。  
「はい」  
と、スプーンを渡してくれたのは、隣に座っていた女の子だった。  
「あたしスージーよ、よろしくね。あなた、新入りね？」  
どう見ても彼女より年下に見えたが、新しい「新入り」の世話を焼くことが嬉しいらしく、あれこれ彼女に教えてくれた。  
「ここのシリアルは安物で美味しくないけど、牛乳は新鮮だから、マシよ」  
「スージー、早く食べなさい」  
しゃべり続けるスージーに、女性が注意する。  
彼女は壁を見回し、時計を探した。  
「学校に行かなきゃ」  
時間を確認すると、思わずそう言っていた。  
施設の女性が彼女を見た。  
「サラ、今日は学校へは行けないと思うわ」  
首をかしげる彼女に、女性が続けた。  
「今日はいろんなところに、あなたは行かないといけないと思うの」  
警察かな、と思った。それなら。  
「ママに、会える？」  
女性は手を止めて、少しいたわるように彼女を見た。  
「それは・・・、ちょっと分からないわ」  
パパに会える？とは聞かなかった。聞く必要はなかった。もう二度と父には会えないことは分かっていた。  
彼女はスプーンを取ってシリアルを食べ始めた。安物だから美味しくない、とスージーが言ったが、彼女には味はよく分からなかった。いつも食べているのと同じ気がした。  
「あなたのママ、何したの？」  
スージーが聞いてきた。彼女はスージーを見たが、どう言えばいいのか分からなかった。  
「私のママとパパは、ジャンキーなの。ヤク中ってことよ。施設を出たり入ったりしてる。そのたびにホームに来るんだ」  
何てことないかのように、スージーは言った。  
じゃあ、彼女はあまり両親と暮らしたことがないのだろうか。  
それが悲しいことなのかどうか、彼女は考えようとしたが、よく分からなかった。  
子供達がてんでに会話しながらの、騒々しい食卓。  
彼女は不思議な気分だった。  
怒声や罵声のない、会話で賑やかなだけの食卓。  
ここが、新しい家になるのだろうか。ここで、ずっと、暮らしていくのだろうか。  
独りより、マシだろうか。  
他人と暮らしていくのは、孤独ではないだろうか。  
それでも、その時、彼女は孤独だった。

食事の後、彼女は施設の女性に服をもらい、着替えた。白い丸襟のブラウスに、ピンクのひらひらしたスカートは、我ながら似合わないと思ったが、仕方なかった。  
スージーは学校へ行ってしまった。もうずいぶんな遅刻のはずだったが、スージーも施設の女性も気にしてないようだった。  
スージーは彼女より3つ年下だった。彼女がホームを離れてから、時々連絡を取り合っていたが、やがて途絶えた。そして、スージーもまた薬物の過剰摂取で、19歳で死んだことを知ったのはずいぶん後のことだ。

お昼近くになる頃、ソーシャルワーカーの女性が施設にやって来た。  
彼女はその女性を見たとき、ちょっと笑みがこぼれたのを覚えている。  
良かった、まだ、夕べまでのあの世界に、繋がる人がいる･･･  
「眠れた？」  
女性の元へすっ飛んでいって手を握った。女性は優しく頭を撫でてくれた。その手を、彼女は本当に良く覚えている。彼女はすでに、実の父母に撫でてもらった手を思い出せない。テストでいい点を取ると、必ず撫でてくれたはずなのに。  
このソーシャルワーカーの女性の手と、そしてこの後共に暮らすことになる、里親の手しか、もう思い出せない。

最初に行ったのは、警察だった。  
昨日の刑事と、もう一人、女性の刑事がいた。  
彼女の隣には、ソーシャルワーカーの女性が座った。  
刑事と話している間も、彼女は女性の手を離さなかった。  
「はいかいいえで、答えてくれる？」  
質問は女性刑事がするようだった。彼女の目の前に座っていた。昨日の男性刑事は、女性刑事の後ろをウロウロと歩いていた。  
彼女が小さく頷くと、たくさんの質問が始まった。  
名前、住所、両親の名前、通っている学校、年齢。。。  
両親はよく喧嘩をするか。・・・はい。  
父は母を良く殴るか。・・・はい。  
父は良くお酒を飲むか。これには、少し考えていいえと答えた。お酒は飲むし、飲むと必ず母と喧嘩になったが、飲んだ後、母ほど壊れなかったから。  
母は良くお酒を飲むか。はい。  
「お父さんは、あなたのことも殴ったことある？」  
首をかしげて考えてから、いいえと答えた。  
「叩かれたことは？」  
それはある。  
「お父さんに、体を触られたことがある？」  
その質問の意図は、彼女にはなぜかすぐに分かった。  
驚いて、彼女は首を激しく横に振った。  
「性的虐待の痕はないと医者が言ってたわ」  
ソーシャルワーカーの女性が刑事に小声で言った。  
女性刑事は軽く頷き、質問を続けた。  
「夕べのことを、覚えてる？」  
はい。  
「夕べ、おうちに誰か来た？」  
いいえ。  
「夕べ、お父さんとお母さんは喧嘩した？」  
はい。  
「お母さんは、お酒を飲んだ？」  
たぶん。  
「お母さんは、お酒を飲むと、いつもと人が変わったみたいになる？」  
はい。  
「昨日、あなたは、ママがパパを刺した、と言ったわね？」  
はい。  
「それに間違いはない？」  
はい。  
「ママが刺すところを見た？」  
はい。

彼女は冷静に淡々と答え続けた。  
何の感情もわいてこなかった。  
不思議だった。  
そこに座って答えている自分は、自分ではないみたいだった。  
「何か、付け足したり訂正したいことはある？」  
彼女は首を傾けて少し考えて、それから口を開いた。  
「7回」  
「え？」  
女性刑事が聞き返す。  
「7回、刺した」  
刑事達とソーシャルワーカーの女性が顔を見合わせた。  
「7回とも、全部見たの？」  
「・・・5回目と、6回目と、7回目。最初の2回は、パパの声が聞こえた」  
大人達がざわざわと視線を交わすのを、彼女はただ、見上げていた。

次に行ったのは病院だった。  
変な病院だなと思ったが、後でそこが精神病棟だったと分かった。  
母はアルコール依存症と精神病を鑑定されるために、数日入院させられていたのだった。  
その母に、会いに連れて行かれた。  
いや、彼女がママに会いたいと言ったのだったか。良く覚えていない。  
病室で母に会うと、一晩で衰弱しきった真っ黒な顔をしていた。  
彼女を見ると、両手を伸ばしたが、彼女は駆け寄ることが出来なかった。  
そんな娘を見て、母は泣いた。  
「ごめんね、ごめんね、サラ･･･ごめんなさい、ああするしかなかったの」  
その日も、母はただ、謝るだけだった。泣きじゃくりながら、謝り続けた。  
彼女は母と会話したかどうか、覚えていない。  
ソーシャルワーカーの女性の手を、ずっと握りしめていた。

次に記憶があるのは、車の中だ。  
自宅の前に停められた車の中で、彼女は待っていた。  
夕べ頼んだ「教科書」を、朝持っていけなかったので、取りに来たのだった。  
ソーシャルワーカーの女性は、彼女が一緒に行くことを  
「行かない方が良い」  
と、最初は拒んだが、結局折れた。  
彼女に車で待っているように言って下りた女性の背中を目で追う。  
自宅前には黄色いテープがたくさん貼られていた。  
警官も何人かいたが、彼らとは違うジャケットを着た人たちが数人、家を出入りしていた。  
彼らは、大きな銀色のケースを運び、出てくるときは、たくさんの紙袋や箱を持っていた。  
ソーシャルワーカーの女性が警官や彼らと話したが、テープの中には入れてもらえないようだった。  
その代わり、しばらくして、そのジャケットを着た一人が箱を1つ持って現れ、女性に渡した。  
"鑑識"という言葉が頭に浮かんだ。何かで見たか、本で読んだかした。  
鑑識の人たちだ、と思った。捜査をしているんだ。  
・・・なんの？  
立ち入り禁止の黄色いテープ、鑑識の人々。  
ああ、そうか。  
彼女は理解した。  
ここは、「犯罪現場」なのだ。彼女の自宅が。  
昨日、ここで、犯罪が起きた。  
被害者は父で、犯人は母だ。  
彼女は、やっと、気づいた。  
私は、父親を殺された少女になった。  
・・・そして、殺人犯の、娘になった。  
その事実を、彼女はやっと、認識した。  
女性が戻ってきて、何か言ったが、彼女は自宅から目をそらさなかった。  
黄色いテープを彼女が超えていくことはないのだろう。  
あのテープがなくなっても、もう彼女の家は、あそこにはない。  
二度と、帰らない物があると、彼女は初めて、悟った。  
女性の手を握ることは、もう、なかった。

因果な物で、今彼女はあの黄色いテープの向こう側に行く仕事をしている。時々、不思議な気持ちになることはある。子供の頃の自分が見ているような気がして、車を探してしまうこともあった。最近では、減っているが。

どれくらい児童施設にいたか覚えていない。  
いろんな場所へ行っていろんな人と同じ話をさせられた。  
両親はよく喧嘩をしたか、父は母を殴ったか、彼女を殴ったか。  
その過程で、彼女は、ようやく、それが世間にとって普通ではなかったのだと分かった。  
最初に会った女性以外のソーシャルワーカー、裁判所の人々、それから刑事達、どこかの役人、また別の場所の役人、とにかくたくさんの人と会わされた。  
母とは会った記憶がない。次に会ったとき、そこはすでに刑務所だったから。

父の葬式をしたのか、覚えていない。  
母の裁判は、事件からおよそ一年以上経って行われたようだが、その記憶も、ない。証人として呼ばれなかった。彼女の証言は不要なほど明らかな事件だった。母の実際の罪状と刑期がどうだったのか、それも知らない。  
調べられる立場に、今、いるが、実際に調べたことはない。  
検索しかけたことはあるが、途中でやめた。ラボに履歴が残るのがいやだった。

里親の家に初めて行った日のことは覚えている。  
養母の名前はリズ、養父はマーク、そして兄はジョン。  
「待ってたわ」  
と夫妻は言って、彼女を笑顔で出迎え、ハグした。  
「妹が欲しかったんだ！」  
とジョンも言い、おもちゃを見せたり彼女のための部屋を作るのを自分も手伝ったんだと自慢げに話した。  
連れてきてくれた施設の人が帰り、4人だけになって、少しだけ家が静かになった。  
部屋を見てきて、と言われて、彼女は新しい部屋で、ベッドを調べたり机を調べたりしていた。教科書を持ってきていたが、転校するから多分また新しく揃えることになるだろう。  
途中で甘い匂いがしてくることに気づいたら、お腹が鳴って仕方なかった。それがちょっとおかしかった。  
「サラ！ママが呼んでるよ、おやつだよ！」  
ジョンが呼びに来て、彼女を連れ出した。  
食卓へ行くと、リズとマークが笑顔で待っていた。  
「スコーンを焼いたの、どうかしら？好き？」  
食べたことがないから、好きかなんて分からない。彼女は黙って椅子に座った。  
温かい紅茶が入っていた。いい香りがした。今なら、それがアップルティーだったと分かる。  
ジョンが渡してくれたスコーンを手に取ると、温かかった。  
香ばしい匂い。思い切ってかじると、夫妻が笑った。  
彼女は夢中でスコーンを食べた。途中でむせて、紅茶を飲んだら、熱くて余計にむせた。  
「おいおい、落ち着いて食べなさい、誰も取らないから」  
「全部食べてもいいのよ」  
夫妻の声が不意に遠のいた。  
温かい食事は、いつ以来だろう。  
母が何かを作ってくれたのは、いつ以来だろう。  
母が誕生日ケーキを焼いてくれたのは、何歳が最後だっただろう。  
食卓に笑顔があったことなんて、あっただろうか。

涙が、溢れた。

事件があってから、初めて、彼女は泣いた。  
リズに抱きしめられて、更に、涙が溢れた。  
止まらなかった。胸が震えて、息が出来なかった。  
涙も声も涸れ果てるまで、彼女は、リズの胸で、泣き続けた。  
事件のことで彼女が泣いたのは、それが最初で最後だった。あの人にこの話をするときまでは。

みんな明るい家族だった。  
ジョンは夫妻の実子で、彼女より2つ年上だった。学年は途中で彼女が飛び級をしたので、1年差になったが、その時彼はとても誇らしげにしていた。それが嬉しかった。学校でも彼女がいじめられているとすぐに飛んできて、かばってくれた。彼女は彼がすぐに好きになった。  
リズのことも、大好きだった。  
リズは本当に明るくて、良く冗談を言い、皮肉を言い、彼女のことを何とか笑わせようとした。  
家に来て三日目に、初めて彼女がリズのジョークに笑ったとき、リズが  
「今日は記念日ね！やっとあなたの可愛い笑顔が見られたから」  
とカレンダーに本当に印を付けたのを覚えている。  
ジョンと初めて喧嘩をしたときでさえ、嬉しそうに手を叩き、それも記念日だと言ってカレンダーに印を付けた。  
彼女が、あんな生い立ちながらも、ぐれることなく「まっとうに」育ち、まともな仕事をして生きていられるのは、間違いなく、リズのおかげだった。  
残念ながら、彼らとはいい別れ方は出来なかったのだが、それでも、最後まで、リズは彼女の身を案じてくれた。  
「いい？あなたは幸せになれるのよ。幸せを掴んで、いいの。絶対に、幸せになることを、諦めちゃだめよ？」  
彼女はその言葉を頼りに、生きてきた。  
ジョンとは、今でも時々連絡を取っている。プロポーズをしたら振られたと、愚痴を延々と電話で聞かされたこともある。会うのは年に1度程度だが、彼のことはごく自然に「兄」と呼べた。  
リズは定期的に彼女を母に会わせに、刑務所へ連れて行った。  
彼女がそれを希望した記憶はないが、リズはある年まで、それを続けた。  
ただ、彼女が高校生になったとき、「もう刑務所へは行かない」とリズに告げ、そこで終わりになった。リズは  
「本当にいいの、それで？」  
と聞いた。  
「だって、会ってもごめんなさいしか言わないんだもの、ママは」  
意味がない、彼女がそう言うと、リズはなぜか悲しそうな顔をしていた。

1年飛び級した彼女だったが、高校の最終年で少しバタバタし、願書が大学受験に間に合わなかった。それで仕方なく、転校せざるを得なかったことも有り、もう一度高校3年生をやった。  
次の年は、奨学金を得て、ハーバードへ入学できた。  
里親の家を出てから、大学の寮に入るまでの、わずかな期間だけ、彼女は母と再び暮らした。  
母が出所したからだ。  
事件のことを、彼女は母に聞かなかったし、母も何も言おうとしなかった。  
二人の間には、どうにもならない溝があって、お互い、諦めているのが分かった。  
母との生活は、息苦しかった。早く母の元を離れたかった。  
大学の寮に入って以来、母とはほとんど会っていない。連絡もしていない。  
時々、母から電話が来る。彼女は出るには出たが、会話はほとんど空虚だった。  
やがて母からの連絡は、彼女の誕生日に来るだけになった。電話ではなくなり、メールになった。  
彼女は、素っ気ない返事を返すだけだった。  
母に対して、自分がどんな感情を持っているのかが、彼女にはよく分からなかった。  
怒っているか？何を？父親を奪ったこと？・・・いや、違う。  
憎んでいる？殺人犯の娘にされたから？・・・いや、違う。  
どんな感情も持っていないのかもしれない。だから、どんな感情を持てばいいのかが分からなくて、途方に暮れているのかもしれなかった。

州の規定で、彼女は１８歳になるまで、児童カウンセラーに通わなければならいことになっていた。  
里親の家にいる間は、月に2回、後に月に1回、通った。ただ、母と暮らし始めてからは、行かなくなってしまった。行っていたら、母との新しい関係にも別の道があったのだろうか。  
彼女が、多少ひねくれ者で自虐的な性格があるとは言え、社会生活が普通に送れるのは、やはりカウンセリングの効果だったのだろう。  
一度だけ、きょうだい喧嘩でジョンが彼女を叩きそうになったとき、彼女が突然激高してジョンを突き飛ばしたことがあった。ジョンは体が大きくスポーツもしていたので頑丈だった。  
そんな兄を突き飛ばして倒してしまったのだ。  
その時、彼女は、叩かれそうになったことで父の暴力を思い出したトラウマそのものより、激高して我を失った自分が怖くて、震えた。  
暴力を振るった父と同じ暴力性が、自分にもあることがとても恐ろしかった。  
怒りで我を失ったことは、同じく我を失って殺人を犯した母の、血を引いた娘であることも思い知らせた。パニックになった。  
顔面蒼白で震える彼女を、リズとマークはすぐにカウンセラーに連れて行った。  
あのとき、カウンセラーに叫んだ言葉を、覚えている。  
「あたしは、誰も殺したくない！」  
カウンセリングのおかげで、少しずつ、怒りをコントロールする方法を学べた。いつもうまくいくとは限らないが、だいたいやれるようになっていった。  
あれ以来、暴力を見聞きするたび、心の平衡が多少崩れることを、彼女は自覚している。

カウンセリングへの送り迎えは基本的にマークがしてくれた。  
マークは高校の教師で、地質学を教えていた。彼の書斎には、学術本がたくさん有り、彼女はそれらの本をあっという間に読んでしまった。彼はそれをとても喜び、様々な分野の本を手に入れては彼女に与えた。彼女が物理に特に興味があると分かると、どんどん勉強させた。  
飛び級したのも、彼の勧めだった。  
リズはあまり飛び級には賛成していなかった。出来るだけ同年代の中で過ごして欲しいと願っているようだった。しかし、彼女はもともと、あまり友達がたくさん出来るタイプではなかった。これは両親の事件は関係がないことだ。  
特に女友達はあまり出来なかった。他の子達は、どうやっておしゃれするかとかどうやって男の子に誘われるかとか、そんなことばかり話していた。  
彼女はあまりそういうことに興味がなかったから、他の女の子達と話が合うわけがなかった。  
一応、聞くふりはして相づちも打ったりしたが、興味がないことは相手にはすぐにバレた。  
だから、1年飛び級しても、友達の数は特に減りも増えもしなかった。  
その頃から、彼女は同級生達よりも、教師達と話すことの方が好きだった。  
初恋はもっと幼い頃だったが、高校生の時好きだったのは科学部の30代の顧問だった。  
どうやら、年上好きは今でも治っていない。治す気もない。長く苦しい片思いが続いているが、いい加減自分でも諦めたいのだが、出来ずにいる。もう病気だから仕方ないと思うことにしている。

マークのことを思い出すのは、少しだけつらい。  
里親の家を離れる必要に迫られていなければ、母が出所したとは言え、母と暮らすことにはならなかったはずだった。  
遅い思春期を迎えたあたりから、彼女はマークの変化に気づいていた。  
気持ち悪いと感じていたが、彼の視線がおかしいからなのか、思春期だからそう感じるのか、分からないで誤魔化していた。  
だが、シャワーを覗かれていたような気配を何度か感じて困っていた頃、それは起こった。  
彼女には今でも不思議でならない。彼女は女性としてそれほど魅力的な体型ではない。哀しいかなそれは自覚している。自分を美人だと思ったこともない。  
美人だと言ってくれる人もいるにはいたが、話半分で聞き流している。  
服装だって地味だし、露出は控えめだ。要するに、いわゆるセックスアピールには乏しいタイプの女子だった。  
それなのに、いったい何が彼を刺激したのだろう？  
シャワーを浴びて出てくると、マークが彼女の部屋にいた。  
本を持ってきたんだ、と言い訳のように言って、ベッドの上にその本を置いた。  
「まだ、髪がびしょびしょじゃないか」  
リズとジョンは、ジョンの試合か何かでいなかった。  
彼女は戸惑い、小さな懸念に、体がこわばって動けなくなった。ただ、彼がタオルを取って拭くのに任せた。  
そうして拭かれている間に、彼の指が、彼女のうなじをそっと撫でた。  
鳥肌が立ち、逃げようとしたが、体が動かなかった。  
マークが彼女の腕を、そっと下からなで上げた。  
身震いし、反射的に体を反らしたことで、マークの手から逃れられた。  
彼女はそのまま、家を飛び出した。  
走って、走って、町外れの公園まで来て、彼女は途方に暮れた。

また、家を、家族を、失う。

迷った。悩んだ。  
また、すべてを失うのは怖かった。  
しかし彼女は心の声に従った。彼女は生来、性的なことには潔癖症的な嫌悪を感じるタイプだった。女の子達がする猥談も、男の子達がする下品なジョークも、本当に聞くのがいやだった。  
だから、これを、無視することは出来なかった。  
公衆電話を探し、まず児童カウンセラーに電話をした。そして、これからそっちに行くから、ソーシャルワーカーを呼んで欲しいと伝えた。  
カウンセラーの部屋で会ったソーシャルワーカーは、初めて見る女性だった。以前彼女の担当だった人はとっくに異動していた。  
彼女は何が起きたかその女性に話した。  
女性はしばらく沈黙して聞いていたが、カウンセラーと少し会話した後、彼女に向かい、警察でその話をするかと聞いてきた。  
彼女は躊躇いながらも、頷いた。  
警察に訴えれば、二度と彼らと暮らせなくなるだろう。  
二つ目の家族を、失うことになる。  
哀しくて、哀しくて、それでも、彼女は涙をこらえた。

人生で二度目の警察での聴取を終えて部屋を出ると、リズとジョンが血相を変えて走り寄ってきた。その表情を見て、自分を心配してきたのではないことは明白だった。  
「この恩知らず！」  
リズは彼女に怒鳴りつけた。ジョンでさえ、彼女を睨んでいた。  
終わってしまった。壊れてしまった。大好きだった、養母と兄。  
彼女は奥歯を噛みしめた。  
「あの人がそんなことするわけない！」  
「親父はおまえをかわいがってやったのに、恩を仇で返すのか？！」  
誰だって、自分の夫と、里子の言い分なら、夫を信じるに決まってる。  
自分の実の父親と、他人の子供なら、父親を信じるに決まってる。  
そういうものに、違いない。  
「大学に行くお金だって、出してやるって言ったのに！何の恨みがあってそんな嘘を言うの！？」  
リズは彼女を殴りそうな勢いだった。  
彼女は目にいっぱい涙を溜めて、リズを見た。  
ジョンに、あれほど、「サラに手を上げてはいけない」と言い聞かせていたリズが、よりによって、彼女を叩こうとしていた。  
「恩知らず！あんたなんか、引き取るんじゃなかった！！」  
警官に引き離され、リズとジョンが去って行く。  
彼女は涙をこらえ、唇を噛みしめて、それを見送った。

マークは髪を拭いただけだと主張した。  
しばらく、彼女は過剰に反応し、大げさに報告しただけとみなされた。  
児童施設に戻った彼女は、いたたまれなかった。ソーシャルワーカーたちに嘘つき呼ばわりされていると思うと、つらかった。  
だがやがて、マークの高校の生徒達から、数年前から、わずかな件数だが同じような訴えがあったことが判明した。  
中にはベッドに誘われたと証言した女子生徒もいた。  
それで、やっと、彼女の訴えも嘘ではないのだろうということになった。だからといって、彼女の気はまったく晴れなかった。  
リズとジョンが、一度だけホームに会いに来た。  
彼女を見るなり、リズは泣いて謝った。  
「あなたを信じてあげられなくて、ごめんなさい・・・」  
そのことは別にショックではなかった。そういうものだから仕方ない、と諦めていた。  
彼女がショックだったのは、もっと別のことだった。  
「あなたにはつらいことばかり続いているから、もう幸せになれないなんて、思ってない？だめよ。諦めちゃ、だめ。幸せになっていいの。いい？あなたは幸せになれるのよ。幸せを掴んで、いいの。絶対に、幸せになることを、諦めちゃだめよ？」  
最後にリズに言われた言葉は、その後何度も彼女を助けた。ハーバードだって、言われたとおり、諦めなかった。  
リズとマークは離婚することになった。原因は間違いなく、彼女が作ってしまった。  
彼女がマークのしたことを訴え出なければ、この家族は幸せなまま過ごせたのだろうか。  
理由を告げないまま、施設に戻りたいと言えば良かっただろうか。  
あるいは、大学の寮に入るまで、マークの行為に我慢していれば、誰も傷つけずに済んだのだろうか。養母と兄のために、ほんの少し自分が我慢できれば良かったのだろうか。自分にとって二つ目の、仮の家族は、誰にも知られず崩壊していても、彼らの、彼らにとっての本当の家族を壊さずに済んだのだろうか。今でもときどき、自問することがある。

規則で、離婚したリズたちと暮らすことは出来なかった。  
18歳になれば、一人で暮らすことが出来る。すでに1年を切っていた。だからそのまま、彼女はホームで暮らすことにした。  
そうこうしているうちに、母が出所し、一緒に暮らしたいと言っていると連絡があった。  
法律上、まだ彼女に選択権はなく、唯一の親権者である母に、引き渡された。  
久しぶりに見る母は、痩せて、しわが増えていた。白髪も増えて、なんだか小さくなった気がした。  
それでも、一目見て、母だと分かった。不思議な物だ。  
母は彼女を見て、また泣きそうな顔をしたが、もう泣くことはなかった。  
「大きくなったのね･･･」  
母は、そっと指を彼女の頭に伸ばした。母は彼女を見上げていた。  
そう、彼女はいつの間にか、母より背が伸びていた。  
母が小さくなった気がしたのは、自分が大きくなったからだった。  
母に抱きしめられたが、彼女はどうしたらいいか分からなかった。  
母に再会したことが嬉しいのかどうか、分からなくて、ただ身を固くしていた。

今でも、母に対して、自分がどんな感情を持てばいいのか、分からないでいる。  
母を愛しているだろうか？  
母を憎んでいるだろうか？  
母を恐れているだろうか？  
母に生きていて欲しいだろうか？

母に、愛されたいだろうか？

それが、いくら考えても、分からない。  
今、彼女が愛されたいと望むのは、それを自覚しているのは、ただ一人だ。  
叶うはずのない、絶望的な願いだと、分かっているのだけれど。


	2. side:G

Episode 0/Before the beginning

* * *

Spoilers : S5#5(掟破り/Swap Meet), #12(裏切り者に蛇の祈りを/Snakes), #13(人形の牢獄/Nesting Dolls), #21(禁断の味/Committed)

* * *

Chapter 2 side:G

「本当にいいの？彼女のために、すべてを失うかもしれないのよ？」

同僚にそう問われたとき、彼は瞠目した。

彼女のために全てを失うことは出来ないと、そのために、彼女を避けてきたはずだった。  
時折変わらぬ思いを伝えてくる彼女に、応えないまま、数年を経てきた。  
彼女の告白は、いつも驚きと喜びを彼にもたらしたにも関わらず、彼は扉を開けることをためらい続けた。  
何度もその扉に手をかけかけたが、そのたびに戸惑い固まった。  
それなのに、いま自分がした決断は、同僚の言うとおり、彼女のためにすべてをかけるという決断だった。  
ごく当然のように、その決断をしていた。  
彼女のために、これまで積み上げてきた物を失うかもしれない。以前はそれが恐ろしかったはずだった。しかし今は、全くそれが怖くないのだ、と気づいた。  
少なくとも、今回の件は、絶対に自分が悪い。  
彼女がある種の事件にのめり込みやすい、感情的になりやすいということは、ずっと前から分かっていたことのはずだった。それなのに、何も対策をしてこなかった。  
自分がもっと早く話を聞くべきだったのだ。たとえ彼女が話したがらなくても、上司の自分は、対話するべきだったのだ。  
それを避けてきた。避け続けてきたから、この結果なのだ。  
彼女は、泣きながら、PEAPカウンセラーに上司に全て話すように言われたが、どうしても言い出せなかったと言った。あなたにだけは、知られたくなかった、と。  
その理由までは、彼女は語らなかった。だが彼には分かった。  
彼の同情を引くことだけは、嫌だったのだろう。ただでさえ、部下らしからぬ感情を彼に持ち、それを時々伝えないではいられない彼女にとって、同情による事態の変化は望むところではないのだろう。  
彼女がしたたかでもっとずるい女なら、たとえ同情を引いてでも、彼を手に入れようとしたに違いない。だが、彼女は、状況に乗じるようなことはしなかった。それを、いじらしく思った。  
彼は、彼女の苦しみを、悲しみを、少しでも代わりに背負いたかった。  
「話したことで、君の気が少しでも軽くなれたのなら、良かった」  
そう告げたとき、彼女はなんとも寂しそうな顔をした。  
クビにはしない、と告げたときも、表情を変えなかった。  
「今回の件は、君がどう思おうと、私が悪い。だから、君をクビにはしない」  
「・・・エクリーは？」  
「決定権は私にある」  
彼女は俯き、何も言わなかった。  
「君が辞めたいのなら、それは止めない」  
その場合でも、最大限、君のために力を尽くす、サポートする。  
そう伝えたとき、彼女はただ微笑んで、  
「ありがと」  
とだけ言った。  
「また様子を見に来る」  
と言った時は、彼が背を向けていたから、彼女の反応は分からなかった。

同僚の言葉を頭の中で繰り返しながら、あるいは、対話したときの彼女を思い出しながら、彼は自宅に戻った。泣いている彼女を思い出すのはつらかった。胸のあちこちが痛んだ。  
冷蔵庫から冷えたビールを取り出す。ドアを閉めたとき、そこに貼った写真が目に入った。  
若い自分と若い彼女。  
お互いに、遠慮がちな笑顔で収まった、一枚の写真。  
彼女を拒みながら、捨てることの出来なかった、写真。  
講義の後でやってきて、彼を質問攻めにし、皮肉の効いた言葉遊びで彼に強烈な印象を残した聡明な女性。それが彼女だった。的確な質問とそこから交わされた議論に、彼の胸は踊った。彼が詰まっていたクロスワードパズルを手伝ってくれたこともあった。  
いつしか、講義の後で彼女が質問に来るのを待っている自分がいた。  
研修の最終日、  
「写真、一緒に撮ってもいい？」  
ほんの少し緊張した顔の彼女にそう頼まれたとき、彼は「もちろん」と即答した。  
普段自分が写るのは、あまり好きではないのに。  
二人並んで、カメラを見つめ、ぎごちなく笑った。  
シャッターを押した後、彼女はカメラを持ったまま、うつむいて少しカメラをもてあそんだ。  
なにか言いたそうだった。しかし待ってても、彼女は何も言わなかった。  
彼女を食事に誘いたい。  
ふと、そんな思いが湧きあがった。  
「あー、良かったら…」  
思わず言葉が出た。  
彼女が弾かれたように顔を上げ、彼を真っ直ぐに見つめた。  
綺麗なブラウンアイに、引き込まれた。  
「あー、その」  
彼は先を続けようとしたが、言葉が喉に張り付いて出てこなかった。  
気まずい沈黙が流れた。  
再度口を開きかけて、彼は我に返った。  
彼女を食事に誘うなんて、とんでもない。  
彼女はまだ駆け出しの捜査官で、自分は講師だ。立場の開きも年齢の開きも、大きすぎる。  
「良かったら、写真を、送ってくれ」  
彼が言えたのは、それだけだった。  
彼女は彼を見つめ、それから、ちょっと笑った。  
ああ、キュートだな、と思い、なにかがざわざわした。  
「えぇ、・・・えぇ、もちろん」  
カメラを二、三度振って、何度も頷いた。二人の視線が合い、どちらもそれを逸らし、うつむいた。それからまた少し、沈黙が流れた。  
「サラー！飲みに行くぞー！行かないのかー？」  
遠くから、彼女の友人だろうか、呼びかけてきた。  
彼女はまるで飛び上がるようにして彼らを振り向き、待ってて、と手を振った。  
「あ、じゃあ・・・もう、行くわ」  
彼女は腰のあたりで小さく手を振り、去ろうとした。  
「サイドル」  
彼女は振り向き、少し笑った。  
「サラよ。サラ」  
「あ、ああ・・・所属は、サンフランシスコだったか？」  
「ええ、そう」  
思わず呼び止めたが、直ぐに後悔した。  
なにを言おうというのだ。  
じっくり考える時間はなかった。彼女の友人が、こちらをちらちら見ている。  
「シスコは、いい町だ」  
我ながら、間抜けだ。自分の頭を殴りたかった。  
「ベガスも、いい町でしょ？」  
笑って言い、彼女は今度こそ去っていった。  
同期だろう、待っていた友人たちと出て行く彼女を、彼は最後まで見送った。

数週間後、ベガスのラボの彼宛に、一通の手紙が届いた。  
あの日の写真に、短い手紙が添えられていた。  
何のことはない近況報告だったが、「一度ベガスにも行ってみたい」という一文が頭に残った。  
定型的な社交辞令だろうが、ベガスに来たら、連絡をくれるだろうか、と思ったことを覚えている。  
それがやがて、緊急に人員の補充が必要になったとき、真っ先に彼女を思い出す要因となった。

思えば、彼女をベガスに呼ぶべきではなかった。  
だが、彼女を思い付き、上司を通して評価を確認すると、もう他の選択肢を検討すらしなかった。  
評価には、時々感情的になることは書かれていた。講義で会った彼女からは少し信じられなかったが、それ以外の評価は申し分無かった。  
彼女は来た。彼のベガスへ。  
勧誘の電話をしたときは、とても緊張した。ほぼ二年ぶりに聞く彼女の声は、明るかった。ほとんど即答で、彼女はオファーを受諾した。  
彼女と働き始め、彼女を知るにつれて、出会ったあの日々に、自分がなにを感じていたか、やっと自覚した。  
どんどん彼女に惹かれていった。  
だが彼は、それに抗った。  
己の気持ちに、抵抗した。  
彼女が扉の向こうからノックしていることが分かっても、それが切ないほど嬉しかったにも関わらず、彼はドアを開けなかった。  
開けようとドアノブに手をかけたまま、固まる日々もあった。  
しかし今では、ドアが勝手に開こうとするのを、必死で抑えている状態だった。  
数ヶ月前、ある事件の関係者を聴取した際、その女性に言われた言葉が発端だった。  
「誰でも妄想くらいするでしょ？あなたも、グリッソムさん？友達とか・・・同僚？それとも、部下？」  
よぎりかけた面影を振り払った。  
「彼らの価値観からすると、私は堅物すぎるみたい」  
と苦笑する彼女に、そんな彼女だから好ましいのだと思った。  
あの日も、自宅に戻り冷蔵庫の前に立って彼女との写真を見ていた。  
聴取した女性の言葉がよみがえり、彼はため息をついた。  
そして、そのとき、ふと自分が写真の彼女を無意識に撫でようとしていることに気付き、慌てて冷蔵庫の前を離れた。  
妄想などしない。したことなどない。それは、彼が理性でもって固く自制してきたからだ。  
だが、それがいつまでもつか、もう心許ないことに、その日、気づいてしまった。

彼女を食事に誘おう。その頃から、漠然と気持ちはそちらに傾いていた。  
だが、いつ、どうやって？  
かつて彼女は、「考えてばかりいたら手遅れになるわよ」と言った。彼女が初めて、彼に面と向かって食事に誘ってきた、あの日だ。  
まだ、手遅れじゃないだろうか。もう手遅れだったら、あまりに哀しい。  
彼女を食事に誘いたい。  
彼は扉を開けようとしていた。  
カウンセリング後の面談と称してやってきた彼女が、仕事以外での関係を望んでいると言外に滲ませたときも、彼は今こそ誘うべきと口を開いた。  
「それじゃあ・・・・」  
食事でも。  
それなのに、そのたった一言が、喉に張り付いて出てこなかった。何度も言葉をひねり出そうとしたが、舌が凍り付いたようだった。  
短い沈黙に、耐えられなかったのは彼女の方だった。彼女の方からその話を打ち切って、部屋を出ていってしまった。  
そして、今日のこの事態だ。  
彼女が彼にだけは秘密にしておきたかったという過去を、知ってしまった。  
子供のように泣きじゃくる彼女の手を握りしめながら、しかし、彼は不思議と、狼狽はしていなかった。  
痛ましいと思う。あまりに悲惨な過去だ。かける言葉もなかった。  
しかし、なぜか、長い混迷を抜けたような気がしていた。

彼女に惹かれ続けたのは、彼女がごくまれに、あまりに寂しそうな顔をすることがあるのが気になったからだった。  
普段は皮肉とユーモアに溢れ、気が強く向上心もあるタフな女性という印象なのに、ふとしたときに、ふっと気配が消えるような、自分を消してしまうようなときがあった。  
盛り上がる仲間達の輪から少し離れて、それを遠くから見ているような。  
その理由が、彼女の話でようやく判明した。  
実の両親の家庭内暴力。親を刺激しないよう、自分に飛び火しないよう、気配を消して過ごす日々だったのだろう。  
里親の家で、新しい家族になじんでも、結局は仮の家族。嘘の家族。他人と暮らしている、という孤独。  
時折、疎外感を感じて外から眺めることもあっただろう。  
その頃を思い出すのだろうか。ふっと、自分はそこに相応しくない、と引いてしまうことがあるのだろうか？  
迷子のような不安で孤独そうな表情は、それに気づくたびに、胸が締め付けられる思いがした。  
その顔を、笑顔にしたかった。

同僚の言葉がよみがえる。  
「彼女にずいぶん、甘くない？」  
「ウォリックの時も、君の時も、私はいつだって尻ぬぐいをしてきた」  
とっさに答えたが、自分でも詭弁だと分かっていた。  
同僚は苦笑して肩をすくめた。  
「そうね。それが、あなたのやり方なのよね」  
その同僚も言動はかなり破天荒な女性だ。価値観も倫理観も、彼とは大分違う。しかし実は、その行動原理は割と単純だ。方向性は確定していて大きくぶれることがない。なぜそんな行動をしたのか、背景や理由を推察することはそれほど難しくないのだ。  
だが、彼女は違った。なぜある種の事件で感情的になったりならなかったりするのか。自己肯定が強いかと思えば、突然自虐的になったりする。そしてほんの時折見せる、孤独の陰。ずっとその理由が分からなかった。  
「でも、本当にいいの？彼女のために、すべてを失うかもしれないのよ？」  
エクリーなら、次は本当にあなたをクビにしにかかるわよ、と言う同僚に、彼はほんのわずか考えた後、答えた。  
「その時は、その時だ。ラボにしか人生が無いわけではない」  
答えながら、彼は感じていた。  
ドアは開いたのだ。  
彼女のためにすべてをかける覚悟は、すでに自分には出来ていたのだ。気づかなかっただけで。  
同僚からの問いで、やっとそれに気づいた。  
ドアは開き、そしておそらく、彼女はそこに立ってくれている。  
あとは彼が一歩踏み出し、その手を取ればいいだけだ。  
どんな未来が待っているか分からない。うまく続くかも分からない。  
そんなことをもう心配する気は無かった。  
彼の人生に、新しい息吹を吹き込んでくれた彼女。彼の人生に、新しい意味をくれた彼女。  
彼女に伝えよう。そして、彼女に与えよう。彼のありったけの愛を。

彼女の1週間の停職期間中、彼は毎日彼女の部屋へ通ったが、その間に行動を起こすことはさすがに自重した。  
ほんの少しだけ、機会を待たねければならない。  
なぜなら、あの話を聞いてすぐに誘ったのでは、彼女に「同情された」と思われてしまうだろうからだ。そんなふうに真心を疑われるのは嫌だった。  
いつにしようか。  
どんな言葉で誘おうか。  
ベジタリアンの店を調べておかねばならないな。  
彼の心はそれからしばらく、楽しい計画で満たされていた。

実際に誘うまで、まさか二月もかかるとは、さすがの彼も思ってはいなかった。  
自分の優柔不断さに、ほとほと落胆していた。  
何度か彼女に声をかけては、別の話をしてはぐらかした。  
ロッカールームで帰り支度をしている彼女に  
「帰るのか？」  
と声をかけ、しばらく沈黙した後  
「お疲れ」  
とだけ言って慌てて去ったこともある。さすがに彼女も怪訝そうにしていた。  
計画を立て、シミュレーションしている間は、あんなに意気揚々としているのに、実際に彼女を前にすると、なぜかいつも挙動不審になった。  
早くしなければ、彼女の言う「手遅れ」になる可能性だってあるのに。  
焦りばかりが募った。

そんな矢先だった。あの事件が起こったのは。  
捜査現場の精神病棟で、彼女が患者に襲われたのだ。  
窓の外から、凶器を喉に突きつけられている彼女を見た瞬間、全身から血の気が引いた。  
あの凶器があと数ミリでも深く刺さっていれば、彼女の首から血しぶきが噴き出しただろう。彼は彼女の命が尽きていくのをただ外から見ているしか無かったかもしれないのだ。  
患者の注意が逸れた隙に、彼女は自力で逃げ出し部屋を飛び出していった。彼は何も出来なかった。体が凍り付き、手も足も動かなかった。  
あのときの彼女のおびえた顔、彼を一瞬見上げ、交わした視線。  
あれが、最後になったかもしれなかったのだ。  
彼女が永遠に彼の人生から消えてしまう、その恐怖を、彼はあの瞬間に味わった。  
もう待っていられない。  
手をこまねいてはいられない。  
彼女の過去に、実は自分が囚われているのかと思っていた。彼女の過去を含めて引き受ける覚悟がないせいかと思っていた。だが、違う。  
過去なんか関係ない。  
彼女との未来が、欲しいのだ。  
彼女の養母が繰り返し言ったという言葉、「彼女にも幸せになる権利がある」、そう、その通りだ。そして勿論、彼にも幸せになる権利がある。  
彼女と幸せになる権利が。

それから数日後、やっと誰もいないところで彼女に声をかけられた彼は、挙動不審ながらも、ようやくそれを言った。

「今度、一緒に食事に行かないか？」

彼女が驚いて目を見開くのを、彼は優しく見つめた。


End file.
